Technical Field
This invention relates to retail store fixtures, and specifically to a support frame to hold a bagging station in a retail store.
State of the Art
A bagging station is a device that holds a stack of shopping bags, usually plastic shopping bags, and dispenses these shopping bags to be filled with products a customer purchases. Bagging stations are placed at checkout counters so that baggers can place products that have gone through checkout in a bag from the bagging station. There are mounting structures for bagging stations at checkout counters, because until recently, a customer purchased their products at checkout counters, and those products were also bagged at the checkout counters. With the advent of electronic purchasing and self-checkout by a customer, products can now be loaded into bags anywhere in a store. Customers can purchase their products electronically as they shop, and can load the products into a bag on their own. There is a need for bagging stations in locations in retail stores besides at the checkout counter.
Accordingly, what is needed is a fixture to hold a bagging station, where the fixture can be easily mounted at various places throughout a retail store, not just at checkout registers.